The Master's Lover
by IrishFlower128
Summary: 17-year-old Andrea 'Dre' Parker moves to Beijing with her mother, brother, and sister. After a series of attacks, she's fed up and Mr. Han promises to train her. But what was once a noble gesture will become an undeniable attraction. Follows the newer Karate Kid movie. Rated M for later chapters. Smut, language, and sexual situations.
1. Saying goodbye to daddy

**_A/N: So I have noticed that a certain pair of people I ship don't have their own story so I decided to make one for them. I thought that the idea of a master and student romance would be sooo cute so here it is! The first chapter of The Master's Lover._**

* * *

"Andrea!"

The voice startled the seventeen-year-old woman gazing out of her dingy bedroom window as the rain fell outside, dragging the dirt outside her window down with the sky's precious teardrops. Though she loathed to accept it, this wasn't her bedroom any more. The room she had called her own for seventeen years was being taken away. It wouldn't bare her initials on her door in the pastel green that she adored. It wouldn't hold the many pictures of her friends and family that she pinned up almost every day with a smile plastered on her features. And, in this room, she could no longer soothe her siblings with a song and a bedtime story and let them sleep in her bed anymore. It felt as if she were in some bad dream that she couldn't explain. The kind that made your blood boil but when you told a friend about it they didn't see why it was so bad that you cried that very morning.

Andrea wasn't typically the 'glass half-empty' type, she was actually the bubbliest girl her home town had ever seen. But life had a way of making this young woman less and less optimistic each and every day.

Andrea carefully yanked her little white ear buds out of her ears and rolled them up around her phone. She stuffed them in her pocket and set herself straight. She walked into the little kitchen that had been cramped with big brown boxes and trash bags early yesterday morning. Her mother, Sherry, was fretting over the little ones. Olivia, who was six, was crying on the floor and refused to get up. Her curly blonde hair was wild and in her face was becoming a brilliant scarlet. Will, who was eight, simply sat on the counter one last time. His mother didn't yell at him to get off, she saw no need to on account of the move. She saw her oldest daughter leaning against the wall with her arms folded beneath her breasts. She wore her Cheerleading sweatshirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans Dre refused to toss out. Her chucks had about a thousand signatures, snappy comebacks, and inside jokes scrawled where ever they would fit.

Dre's lips did a little pout the same way her father's had once done. Sherry pushed away the thought of her late husband and gave her eldest the majority of her attention. "You needed me mom?" she asked nonchalantly. Mrs. Parker pushed away a lock of brown hair from her face and tucked behind her ear then grabbed Olivia. Can you go through the rooms and make sure we haven't forgotten anything while I buckle in the kids?"

The cheerleader helped her little brother down from the counter. "Sure thing mom." her mom held her Will's hand and let them out of the empty apartment. Dre fell against the wall with a heavy sigh. Her brown curls tickled her nose and lips. _'China?!'_ she thought abruptly, _'Why, out of everywhere, did we get moved to China?'_ Dre felt partially betrayed but she couldn't find anyone to reasonably blame. She tried to blame her mother, if it wasn't for her job- well she couldn't blame her mother for that. It often happened like that. She'd find someone to blame and present a decent reason in her mind and she would reach a certain point where she would defend them and then start from scratch.

"Shit." she began doing her sweep around the cozy little apartment, starting in her mothers room. The room was bigger than the rooms the kids had and had its own bathroom. All of the furniture had been removed from the house by Dre's paternal uncle. His wife loved her Dre's mom's furniture but couldn't get the comforter and sheets, despite all of her begging. She determined that the bedroom was clear of all possessions and turned to the bathroom. she checked the shower first, then the cupboard, and drawers. All clear. She checked her watch: plenty of time left. She checked her brothers room and grabbed a few action figures he'd missed and headed to her sisters room. She almost gagged at the flash of pink. Luckily, her sisters room was all clear.

She ventured back to her room. She checked her closet for any missing clothes, shoes, or bags. Instead she saw, in the back of her closet, a Lakers jersey hanging neatly and quietly as if trying to be forgotten. Her father bought her the jersey when she was six years old. He was from L.A and had missed his hometown very much after moving here for college. He met her mom and began raising a family. He refused to make them leave Detroit, especially so young. He saw the way his babies loved the town and their friends. He'd eventually settled on watching all the Laker's games and joining a jazz band like he had back home. She hadn't worn the jersey in so long she'd forgotten about it. She smiled remembering every game they'd watched together. She sighed, collected the small jersey that would wear more like a sports bra now, and walked to the front door after checking the kitchen and the living room. She took one last look at the room and wiped away a tear. In a whisper she said, "I'm sorry daddy."

She left.

* * *

**_A/N: Whoop! first chapter is done! I will clarify in the next chapter as well but I'm gonna clarify here first. Andrea's mother is white and her dad is black. Her brother is black too but she and Olivia are white. Until next chapter dolls! Don't forget to review!_**


	2. One last ride

**A/N: Here's the next chapter my loves! sorry it took so long, I have had sooo much work to get done. There will be a very brief mention of sex in her F.Y.I. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

She dragged her feet through the lobby, chocolate brown eyes scanning the small group in the rain. There were about twelve people, besides her mother, crowding around the taxi. The majority of the farewell party was here mother's side of the family like her uncle Charlie and her three cousins Jake, Logan, and Ryan. Jake was a senior and Varsity football player and ROTC member who felt that, since he was a year older than Dre, he was superior to her and his brothers. He was 6'3 with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and muscles obviously. Logan was the smart one and a complete 360 from his older brother. He had his mom's dark black hair and steel grey eyes. He was only four inches taller than Dre, measuring in at 5'5. He looked very much like Dre with his dark hair, olive skin, full lips, and a round face. He was part of the debate team, drum line and rifle team. Dre and her two cousins all had a passion for ROTC

Ryan, on the other hand, was an average 15-year-old. He wore skinny jeans and T-shirts with his favorite Metal bands. He was a skater and got decent enough grades. He didn't really excel at anything, preferring to live "below the radar" and didn't trust the government. He smoked weed and cigarettes and drank all the time but never at home. No one other than his friends and Dre knew about it. She'd often asked him, Hell she'd pleaded with him to stop. And she was going to make a final plea with him. She was picked up by Jake and spun around twice, like always. "Gonna miss you munchkin." He said hoarsely in her ear, obviously he'd been woken up much earlier than he was accustomed to. Logan was pretty strong and wrapped his arms around her, smelling like the old spice she gave him on his birthday. He kissed her temple and released her. She saw Ryan trying to hide behind his shoulder length brown hair. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him into a large hug, "I love you, Ry."

He sniffed, "Love you too, Dre."

She whispered in his ear, "You promise me Ryan. Promise me you'll try to stop. If anything ever happened to you I would…" She trailed off. The whisper was urgent and sincere. Her voice was cracking with concern and it scared him to hear it. He looked her in the eyes, "I promise." Dre smiled a sweet smile and kissed him on the forehead.

Just before she decided to get in the car, however, _he_ appeared. Her best friend Leo stood in dark wash jeans, a green cotton V-neck, and a leather jacket. They'd become rather unlikely friends during her freshman year, being only a year older. She ran to him and gave him a big hug. He wasn't her boyfriend but he'd done for her what every good boyfriend should do. "God I'm gonna miss you, Sweetheart." He said low enough for only her to hear. She resisted the urge to cry. She was going to miss this: His strong arms around her, him calling her Sweetheart which used to annoy her, smelling his cologne, wearing his clothes. Everything they did she was going to miss and the reality of the situation was like a knife through her heart. No more Leo to be there for her.

"How about one last ride, Sweetheart?" the Hispanic boy asked, his curly brown hair being plastered to his face. She looked to her mom. She seemed to understand and nodded gently. Dre smiled and so did Leo. He went to his bike and handed Dre her helmet and, after placing her helmet properly on her head, she got situated on the back seat of the bike, her small hands snaking around Leo's waist. He started the bike for her for what felt like the last time and she looked over her shoulder. She looked inside the taxi and saw her mom looking at her. Her mom was admiring how fast her baby girl has grown up. She sat on the back of the bike, brown waves flowing down her back.

She had suspected that they liked each other but saw something different from love in their eyes. Something she couldn't place. She smiled at them as they pulled off, the wind and rain didn't look like it would bother them. In fact, Dre thought, it gave her time to think. However, it was about something she'd rather forget. Her sophomore year, she and Leo had been at a party. Everyone who was anyone was invited and, being a cheerleader, Dre was expected to go. One of those unspoken requirements. So she went to her best friend, Rachel's, house.

Rachel's home smelled strongly of cigarettes and apples, she noticed. Rachel's mom quite frankly didn't care what they did so long as they didn't get caught doing it. Rachel brought out two different outfits. For Dre, it was a lace splicing off shoulder little black dress with silver heels and a long, thin necklace. Rachel wore a red cocktail dress with a tulip skirt and sweetheart neckline. The shoes were black with some bling on the toes and she had a thick black bracelet. They hitched a ride with Rachel's boyfriend and were at the house in less than five minutes.

It was a rather large house, the typical house you would see being used in all sorts of movies that had a house party. Dre quickly noticed all the beer that they had in the house. Tons of red solo cups that had spiked sodas and fruit punch decorated the tables and stairs and it wasn't long before someone gave Dre a spiked soda. She couldn't remember who but she did remember a drunken Leo wobbling over to her. The more she drank the more she could feel her inhibitions slip away. And before long, she and Leo had slipped away to an upstairs closet. She remembers being on her knees, his erection sliding down her throat, him guiding her head to meet his thrusts. Leo spilling inside of her mouth as she gripped tightly onto his thighs.

She pushed the memory out of her mind. Leo never talks about it except to apologize to her. He went to her apartment the next night and begged for her forgiveness while her mom was out and the kids were sleeping. "I'm not mad at you," she'd said "I'm mad at myself for not being smarter. I'm mad at whoever spiked my fucking drinks. I'm mad at everyone except you, Leo." She'd placed her hand on his cheek and he kissed her palm. He didn't leave her side until she was asleep and the next morning, she woke up in her room, smiling gently.

Now, a year later, she was going to say goodbye for a very long time. She held on to him even tighter as they got to the airport. She dismounted the bike and so did he with the taxi pulling up right behind them. The kids groggily got out of the taxi along with their mother. "Guess this is it Sweetheart." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "Oh, I have something for you!" he chimed. He pulled a bag from the pouch on his bike and handed it to her. Inside the little plastic bag was some of Leo's clothes that she loves. Her grin turned into a genuine smile. "Love you Lee-Lee." She mumbled.

"Love you too Andrea." He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled against him one last time. "Baby," her mom said, "It's time to go." She reluctantly let go of him and Olivia took her small porcelain hand and slipped it into Dre's. With one last smile she walked into the airport and boarded the plane but not before exchanging her sweatshirt for one of Leo's favorite brown leather jackets. She smiled, knowing she really must mean a lot to him.


End file.
